Considerable effort has been focused on the use of cyanoacrylates for clinical ocular repair as adjuncts to or in lieu of surgical procedures. Through repeated studies, however, these adhesives have proved to be damaging to the eye tissue by causing inflammation, neovascularization and tissue necrosia. As an alternative to cyanoacrylates, this project proposes the use of mussel-adhesive protein (MAP) as a tissue adhesive in ocular repair. Experiments will be conducted with MAP on retinal and corneal tissue in vitro and in situ, and evaluated for strength and duration of tissue bonding. MAP is a strong adhesive cement and, unlike cyanoacrylates, appears to be biocompatible, and will likely add an attractive alternative for the treatment of ocular injuries.